PC Format Issue 1
This issue is dated October 1991 and cost £2.95 Contents PC Format Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg PC Format Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Cover Disks Power Play - 4 pages (7-10) *'MiG-29M Super Fulcrum' (Demo) - (7-9) *'Speedball 2' (Demo) - (9-10) *Sparks (Screensaver) - (10) *Nocurs (Utility) - (10) *LHA (Archiver) - (10) News Amstrad goes for games: Amstrad release first dedicated leisure PC with F-15 Strike Eagle II, Links and Prince of Persia included - (13) Portable PC: The ACL-386SX. 20 mhz speed and a price tag of £4,000 released by Amstrad - (13) Sega's PC/Console Hybrid: Sega release the Teradrive in Japan. A PC with built in Megadrive - (13) Screen Debut: Channel 4 commissions computer and video games show called GamesMaster - (14) Child's Play: Storm Software launch educational title Adventure Playground. - (14) PC Format Bursts into Life: Introducing the essential guide to leisure on the PC - (14) Thumbs Up: Logitech launch TrackMan Portable, a thumb operated track ball for PC users on the move - (15) Showing Out: "World of Commodore" show at Earls Court in November - (15) PC Game Sales Rocket: PC game sales up 400% in the past year - (16) Monitor Price Crash: Citizen ProCM14i half price - (16) Working Nightmare: Less leisure time with PC's? - (16) Portables Poised: Sales of portables predicted to outstrip desktops - (16) Game News: The PC Software Explosion *Sierra: Leisure Suit Larry V, Police Quest III and King's Quest V - (13) *Mindscape: Wing Commander II and Strike Commander - (13-14) *US Gold: Shadow Sorcerer, Cruise for a Corpse, The Godfather, Might and Magic III and Cybercon III - (14-15) *Mirrorsoft: Falcon 3.0, Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge and TV Sports Boxing - (15) *...and there's more:' F-15 II Desert Storm', Team Suzuki, Federation of Free Traders, Robin Hood, Strike 2, Eye of the Storm, The Blues Brothers, Floor 13, Super Space Invaders and Thunderhawk AH-73M. - (16) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Never Mind the Beeps - Here are the Soundcards - 5 pages (21-25) : The chips are alive with the sound of music - and bangs, bleeps, whistles and whoops - as John Minson seeks a harmonious solution as to which of the many PC soundcards out there deserve your hard-earned notes. *Software for Adlib Soundcards:- :*Music Championship #1 (9/10) :*Instrument Maker (8/10) *Software for SoundBlaster Soundcards:- :*SB Spellbox (7/10) :*FM Pop-up Music (2/10) :*Voice Editor (8/10) *Hardware :*Ad-Lib, LAPC-1, Media Music, SoundBlaster, Sound Master II *Feature also includes interview with Rob Hubbard. A Graphic Account - 4 pages (47-50) : Creating works of art on a PC is an exciting way of stretching the machine's capabilities and your creativity, so start to get arty as PC Format puts you in the picture. Public Domain: Bargain Power - 1½ pages (71-72) :Let us go now, you and I, to see the software you can buy without need for a sedative. Yes, you can put the loan application away as Jason Saunders tells of public domain software that costs not a lot. Public Domain: Top Ten - 2 pages (72-74) :Public domain guru Phil South names the top ten titles that will get your collection up and running in style and at a minimal outlay. Q&A - Edward Sheldon - 2 pages (80-81) Opinion: Productivity - The Man with Two Brains - 3 pages (84-86) :If juggling can give you the synapses of a super-achiever, then gaming really motivates the grey matter, argues John Minson. Screenplay Stardom - Company Profile: Dynamix - 5 pages (96-100) :Film-making techniques are bringing a taste of Hollywood to computer games as developers take on real actors to breathe extra realism into their wares. Paul Rigby goes on location with American developer Dynamix and takes a behind-the-scenes look at the PC path to the stars. ::Includes feature on The Adventures of Willy Beamish - 1⅓ pages (98-99) The 50 Best Games Ever! - 3 pages (109-111) :There's a wealth of great games available for the PC and here is the PC Format guide to the cream of the crop. Be it strategy, combat or adventure, there's a game here for your tastes. :*In Flight: JetFighter II, Flight Simulator 4.0, F-19 Stealth Fighter, F-14 Tomcat, F-15 Strike Eagle II, Falcon A.T., Chuck Yeager's Air Combat, Knights of the Sky, Their Finest Hour: Battle of Britain, Battlehawks 1942, F-16 Combat Pilot, MiG-29 Fulcrum, Red Baron :*In Space: Elite Plus, Wing Commander :*In Tanks: M1 Tank Platoon :*Shoot-'em-Ups: Xenon, Xenon 2 :*Role Playing: Eye of the Beholder, The Ultima Series (Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness, Ultima II: The Revenge of the Enchantress, Exodus: Ultima III, Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar, Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny, Ultima VI: The False Prophet, Worlds of Ultima: Savage Empire, Ultima Worlds of Adventure 2: Martian Dreams), Might and Magic 2, Captive :*Driving: Indianapolis 500, Test Drive, Stunt Car Racer, OutRun, 4D Sports Driving :*Adventures: The Infocom Range (Zork I, Zork II, Zork III, Leather Goddesses of Phobos, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Wishbringer, Enchanter, Sorcerer, Deadline, Planetfall), Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, The Secret of Monkey Island, Wonderland, It Came From the Desert, Heart of China, Leisure Suit Larry 1-3 (Leisure Suit Larry, Leisure Suit Larry 2, Leisure Suit Larry 3), Carmen Sandiego Series (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego?, Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego?, Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?), Rise of the Dragon :*Sport: 3D Pool, PGA Tour Golf, Links, Chessmaster 2100, Zany Golf, John Madden Football :*Strategy: Carrier Command, Populous, Railroad Tycoon, Supremacy, SimCity, Global Dilemma: Guns or Butter :*War: UMS II: Nations at War :*Submarines: Silent Service II :*Puzzles: E-Motion, Helter Skelter, Lemmings, The Sentinel, Tetris, Loopz, Sarak'o'''n, '''Computer Scrabble' :*Arcade: Golden Axe, Prince of Persia, Rick Dangerous 2, Ivan "Ironman" Stewart's Super Off Road Next Month: Work in Progress - 1 page (114) Reviews Games Public Domain Reviews by Jason Saunders Other Tips The Secret of Monkey Island - 3 pages (65,67-68) JetFighter II - Richard Longhurst - 1 page (69) Adverts Public Domain Issue 1 - 1 page (83) New Computer Express - 1 page (108) Other Credits Consultant Editor :John Minson Production Editor :Karl Foster Staff Writers :Richard Longhurst, Jason Saunders Contributors :Phil South, Mark Ramshaw, Paul Rigby, Paul Perkins, Gary Penn, Edward Sheldon, Tim Smith, Sean Masterson, PG Mostyn Art Editor :Wayne Allen Graphic Designer :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews